


taboo

by bluelos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Creampie, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelos/pseuds/bluelos
Summary: Jeongin /really/ needs an A.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 363





	taboo

**Author's Note:**

> this took an embarrassingly long time to write but i wanted to post this somewhere so !
> 
> this is unbeta'd so if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes that's why lolol
> 
> !!! don't like don't read !!!

A big, fat red F on Jeongin’s paper glared at the boy, almost teasing him. Jeongin glared right back with a grimace. _My mom’s gonna kill me._

Jeongin had been on the brink of failing this class since the beginning of the month, and the semester was almost over. His mother threatened to get him a tutor or else she’d send him away to summer school, but he managed to convince her that he didn’t need one and promised to improve his grades by himself. He wanted to pull his hair out; there were only a couple weeks left until the final exam, so he didn’t have much time to buckle down and fix his grade.

“Fuck.” Jeongin dropped his head onto his desk and sighed. He had no other option than to accept defeat.

“Failed yet another test?” A voice beside him said with a chuckle, Jeongin not bothering to lift his head up at the sound. Instead, he blindly flipped the voice’s owner off.

“Fuck off, Jisung. I don’t need you to give me another ‘I told you so.’” He heard his friend giggle and he rolled his eyes, despite the other not being able to see it.

“Well, I did tell you so. Maybe if you weren’t out everyday fucking every guy at this school you’d have an A.” Jisung teased. This time, Jeongin turned to his friend and huffed.

“As if you don’t do the same thing.” He pouted now, and Jisung looked as if he’d start cooing at him, but he resisted the urge.

“The difference is I actually find time to study in between my dick appointments.” Jisung winked and stuck his tongue out at his younger friend. Jeongin went to retaliate with an insult but was cut off by the teacher.

“I hope you are all satisfied with your scores. If not, please come see me after class so we can discuss the areas you’re struggling with.” Mr. Bang’s powerful voice boomed out in the classroom, deading every previous conversation the students were having before he spoke. Jeongin’s heart began to race at the open opportunity his teacher just gave him. 

“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it, hoe.” Jisung said, easily reading Jeongin’s mind from his facial expression. He knew Jeongin had the hots for Mr. Bang since the first day of school, but that man was a closed book; extremely professional, rarely shows emotion, pretty strict. Jisung wasn’t sure what about him was so attractive to his friend, other than the man’s appearance (his beach blond hair, his broad shoulders, his not-too-muscular body, his accent, the works), but to each their own.

“I’m not doing anything.” Jeongin smiled sweetly at the older before the bell rang, dismissing the class. Jisung merely raised his eyebrow back at him and packed his things, while Jeongin made no attempt to move. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Jisung slung his backpack over his shoulder and rose from his seat. Jeongin shook his head.

“Save a seat at the cafeteria for me. I’m gonna talk to Mr. Bang.”

Jisung scoffed. “Right. ‘Talk.’” He used air quotes, knowing exactly what Jeongin intended on doing. The younger rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and shooed his friend away. After some more teasing, Jisung finally left him alone and headed to lunch.

Jeongin waited for the last bunch of students to file out of the classroom before he made his way over to the teacher’s desk, where Mr. Bang busied himself with clearing out the last lesson’s paperwork. Jeongin suddenly felt very nervous in the man’s presence, being the only two in the otherwise empty room. The teacher didn’t even acknowledge Jeongin sitting in front of him at first, so the boy cleared his throat to make himself known.

“Oh, Jeongin,” Mr. Bang filed the rest of his papers in the cabinet next to him as he spoke, “I’m glad you’re here, actually.”

“Oh?” Jeongin’s cheeks turned red, finding it difficult to contain himself at the thought of his sexy teacher looking forward to his presence. 

Mr. Bang nods. “Yes, I was quite worried about your last test score. Your overall grade in this class has been steadily declining, so I’m concerned as to how well you’ll be able to do on the final exam. Is there anything I can do to help make things easier for you to understand the material?”

This was it. This was where Jeongin turned on his seductive aura and got what he came for. Luckily for him, he decided to wear his _other_ uniform today. Of course he was originally given the male uniform, but he was persistent in purchasing the female one too, so his mother gave in and bought it for him. He used his tiny skirt, along with his minimal yet alluring makeup to his ultimate advantage.

Jeongin batted his eyelashes at his unsuspecting teacher before subtly leaning in. “Yes, Mr. Bang, I need help understanding some things.”

The younger could tell that Mr. Bang noticed the tone shift in the atmosphere, and he inwardly smirks at the fact that the teacher didn’t back away. Still, Mr. Bang remained acting clueless.

“And what may those things be, Jeongin?” There was a hardly noticeable break in Mr. Bang’s usually serious, monotonous voice; Jeongin knew he got him.

The boy wordlessly left his seat and locked the door before stalking around the teacher’s desk, his hips swaying with every step. Jeongin watched the man gulp as he got closer, until he bent down and his lips were dangerously close to his ear.

_“I need help understanding why you aren’t fucking me right now.”_ Jeongin’s breath was hot and heavy on his teacher’s skin as he whispered what he'd been dying to say for months. Silence fell on the room for several moments after that, and Jeongin almost backed away thinking he was too straightforward, but a pair of strong arms suddenly encircled his waist and sat him down in Mr. Bang’s lap.

_Hook, line and sinker._

“Hm, I’d like to know that as well.” Mr. Bang’s hands squeezes at Jeongin’s bare thighs, his skirt barely covering much. Jeongin gasped at the feeling, and a wave of pleasure hit him hard in his groin. He already felt himself getting wet under his panties, but he tried to keep his cool.

“You’re the teacher, shouldn’t you have the answers?” Jeongin snarked back, straddling Mr. Bang properly to grind against his crotch. The teacher groaned before holding him completely still, and Jeongin rolled his eyes back into his skull at the strength this man holds.

“Even teachers never stop learning, babygirl.” One of the hands on Jeongin’s thighs reached up to hold his jaw, squeezing the flesh of his cheeks to the point where a whimper escaped the younger’s mouth. Jeongin watched as Mr. Bang’s aura turned to one of firm dominance, and that was when it felt like everything shifted. Jeongin no longer had him wrapped around his finger, now it was the opposite. He felt weak under the older’s unwavering, piercing gaze, which observed him for several moments, to the point where Jeongin couldn’t help but squirm on his lap in impatience and anticipation.

“Get on the desk.” Jeongin nearly flinched at the sudden words uttered from Mr. Bang’s mouth, wisps of his breath teasingly hitting his face. The teacher let go of him so he could accomplish the task given to him, scurrying up on the surface of the wooden desk. Thankfully, Mr. Bang had just cleared the table of any important papers, so Jeongin had no trouble sitting on top and immediately spreading his legs, showcasing his slightly wet panties underneath his plaid skirt. The younger had no problem relinquishing his power moments prior, but one of his favorite pastimes includes throwing on his flirtatious facade. He found one of his own hands casually rubbing himself through his panties, while the other beckons for his teacher to come closer and finally take him, to which the older wordlessly smirked at, taking his time to fit himself in between Jeongin’s legs.

Mr. Bang still remained silent as he cupped Jeongin’s cheek again with one hand, the pad of his thumb grazing at the younger’s plush lips. Jeongin seized the opportunity and took his thumb into his mouth, licking and sucking around it like he was starved. The student gazed up at his teacher through his eyelashes, holding eye contact while he coated his finger with his spit. 

“Gorgeous…” Mr. Bang breathed out, and before Jeongin could do much else, the thumb in his mouth was gone and replaced with lips and a tongue. The older swallowed every last drop of Jeongin’s gasps and moans as he, with the hand of his spit-soaked thumb, reached down and nudged Jeongin’s now idle hand away from his pussy, replacing it with his own. Jeongin couldn’t stop the near-cry that escaped his lungs — which was instantly devoured by the other — once Mr. Bang flattened his thumb over his clit, slowly tracing circles through the thin cloth of his underwear. It has been a little while since Jeongin had sex (‘a little while’ in Jeongin’s terms really means a week and some change), so excuse him for being touch starved.

Eventually, the pleasure applied to his groin coupled with the need to breathe got too much for the younger to continue the kiss; he broke away and rested his forehead against the other’s, heaving breathy whimper after whimper against his lips. Mr. Bang licked inside the younger’s open mouth in spite of his ability to reciprocate. 

“I can make you cum just like this,” the teacher started with a slight smug tone; Jeongin shuddered at how unaffected he sounded compared to him. “Barely touching you, and without even taking your clothes off.”

Without warning, Mr. Bang pushes Jeongin’s panties aside and slips his index and middle fingers underneath, rubbing his clit faster now. The younger bit his lower lip in an attempt to smother his moans and threw his head back, exposing his bare neck to his teacher as well as subconsciously spreading his legs even wider. Jeongin didn’t even have to look at him to know how cocky Mr. Bang was right then, the self pride of watching the younger fall apart in his hands. “You’re so wet already, do you need me that bad?”

Jeongin was so breathless he couldn’t find the air to respond, so Mr. Bang took the chance to attach his lips onto the younger’s bare neck, littering his heated skin with blooming love bites. Jeongin would have had at least half a mind to push Mr. Bang away because he _really_ shouldn’t be leaving marks, but he couldn’t care less at this point when he was already so close to release. It was embarrassing how quickly the teacher brought him to the edge, but with his stupidly large libido along with Mr. Bang’s thick fingers rubbing incessantly over his clit, Jeongin was doomed from the start.

“I- _ah-_ I’m c-close, fuck,” Jeongin barely got out as he rolls his hips in time with Mr. Bang’s finger strokes. The teacher chuckled against the crook of his neck.

“Let go, sweetheart.”

Jeongin wasted no time, the flames in his groin burning up his insides. Mr. Bang gave him one final nudge by quickening the pace on his clit, successfully tipping the younger past his breaking point. Jeongin’s lip nearly started to bleed due to how hard he was clamping his mouth closed in order to keep his moans from escaping. All that was heard in the empty classroom was a muffled, high pitched whimper stuck deep in his throat. Jeongin rode out his orgasm against Mr. Bang’s fingers for a few more moments before the teacher pulled his hand and face away from the boy, licking his now wet fingers clean with a pompous smirk. 

Satisfied and momentarily satiated, Mr. Bang finished with a pop, a strong glint in his eyes as he stared at the already flushed, ruined boy sitting on his desk. “You taste amazing, baby.”

Jeongin said nothing and merely rushed forward to capture Mr. Bang’s dress shirt in his hands, pulling him closer into a kiss. It was sloppy, it was messy, it was dripping with lust and saliva but neither of them cared, not when they both had the primary urge to get each other out of their clothes. Jeongin’s hands trembled on the buttons of Mr. Bang’s shirt; the condescending chuckle that followed his zero progress set another fire to his spent groin. The teacher pushed his hands away and replaced them with his own without breaking the kiss, popping out the buttons himself and shrugging the useless piece of cloth off his shoulders. Jeongin pulled back for a moment to marvel at what he’d daydreamed about for months: Mr. Bang’s sculpted chest and abs, finally open and accessible for him to reach out and touch. He wasn’t given the chance to do so, however; Mr. Bang reeled the younger back in for another heated tongue exchange.

Before he could even breathe, Jeongin’s own dress shirt was tugged off him as well, exposing his bare skin to his teacher. Mr. Bang’s lips trailed off to the edge of Jeongin’s lips and down his face, taking his time until he reached his destination. Jeongin gasped aloud once the older took his nipple in his mouth, switching between rolling the bud against his tongue and lightly biting on it. Hands tangled in Mr. Bang’s hair to anchor himself, as if he’d float away if he didn’t have something to hold onto.

“God, _please,_ ” Jeongin heard himself whining. He almost forgot how sensitive his nipples were, as it’s been awhile since any of his sexual partners played with them. Mr. Bang gave glorious amounts of attention to the younger’s chest by alternating from each nipple, sucking on one and tweaking the other. Jeongin truly thought he could come again like this, and it dawned on him just how incredibly gifted the man before him was. 

Luckily, Mr. Bang left Jeongin’s nipples and rose back up to his lips, reconnecting another desperate kiss. It was a mess of tongue and teeth at this point, but all Jeongin was focused on now was _Why the fuck is his dick not out yet._

“Off,” Jeongin muffled against the other’s mouth, frustratedly tugging on the waistband of his slacks after fumbling with the button for too long. Mr. Bang released another chuckle at the younger’s desperation, but indulged him anyway and pushed his slacks and boxers down at once, just enough to pull his dick out. Jeongin broke the kiss, saliva filling his mouth as he stared at his teacher’s already half hard cock; the fact that he kept himself so composed and seemingly unaffected while feeling aroused like this left Jeongin in a dazed state. 

“Can I suck you off?” he heard himself ask, and he hadn’t expected himself to be so bold while under the other’s piercing gaze, but just thinking about the heaviness of the older’s cock hanging in his mouth was enough for Jeongin to go dumb.

Jeongin watched as Mr. Bang’s eyes quickly flickered to the clock above the classroom door before he answered his question, “Unfortunately, I don’t think we have time for that today, babygirl.”

The younger visibly deflated, forgetting they were only using up his lunchtime for this. And yet, he didn’t even realize the choice of words Mr. Bang used, insinuating that this won’t be a one time thing. 

“Awe, don’t worry baby,” Mr. Bang cooed, his hand laying on Jeongin’s cheek with his thumb running dangerously close to the corner of his lips. He subconsciously leans into his palm, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. A deadly smirk darkened the teacher’s features, and Jeongin’s blood ran cold at the sight.

“I want to use the rest of our time to fuck you until you forget your own name.”

Jeongin inaudibly gasped at the other’s vulgar words, he even began to feel dizzy thinking of that thick cock inside of him. 

“Yeah… yeah, okay.” Jeongin dumbly nodded, and Mr. Bang laughed at his mouth hanging open along with it. 

“I wasn’t asking you, babygirl.” Mr. Bang slid his hands down to Jeongin’s waist, squeezing his hips for a moment before running up his thighs and underneath his skirt. He took hold of the waistband of the younger’s panties and pulled them off his legs, tossing them behind him. Jeongin visibly started to shake, but not out of nervousness — out of pure excitement of how amazing Mr. Bang was about to make him feel. He’d only dreamed about his teacher’s big dick ramming into him, and now that it was about to happen, his brain was surely short circuiting because of it.

“I want to fuck you with your skirt on.” The teacher whispered in his ear, and the shaking got even worse. Jeongin just nodded, unable to form any coherent words in response. Mr. Bang hummed as his large hands grabbed onto Jeongin’s waist again, this time with a request (or rather, a command).

“Get on all fours.” Mr. Bang barely gave Jeongin time to react and follow through before he maneuvered him onto his hands and knees on the desk. The younger embarrassingly let out a loud moan at the second example of his teacher’s strength of the day; now he couldn’t help but wonder if he really did have a strength kink. From this position, Jeongin could easily see the clock on the wall, and he froze. Mr. Bang was right, there _really_ wasn’t much time left until lunch ended.

Mr. Bang shifted Jeongin’s skirt up and out of the way and spread his legs apart, hands firmly grabbing at his plump ass. Jeongin wished he could see his teacher’s face as he oogled at his clean shaven pussy and pretty pink hole. Or the way his cock twitched at the sight. Either was fine with him.

“I wish I had enough time to eat you out, baby,” Jeongin heard Mr. Bang groan behind him while he squeezed at the fat of his globes, and that was when he knew the older’s facade was slowly crumbling. He smiled to himself, taking pride in knocking down the teacher’s resolve, even if it was just by a bit.

“But,” Mr. Bang continued, his thumb back at rubbing the folds of Jeongin’s cunt. Jeongin gasped at the sudden feeling, a dry, calloused finger probing at his wet pussy. The older didn’t let up his movements, an unseen smirk curling on his lips as he spoke again. “I’ve been dying to fuck you since the day I came to this school.”

Jeongin tried to rack his mushed brain and remember his and Mr. Bang’s origin story. Towards the middle of his first semester, Jeongin’s original teacher went on maternity leave. Him and his classmates were well aware beforehand; they were even theorizing amongst themselves what type of teacher they’d get next as her replacement. 

But nobody could have predicted the man that walked through the classroom door one day and introduced himself as their new teacher. And nothing could have stopped neither Jeongin nor Mr. Bang from achieving what they wanted the moment they set their eyes on each other.

Jeongin was brought back to the present when he felt something wet trail between his folds, and he realized Mr. Bang had just spat on his pussy. He could barely contain his moans anymore, and he knew he should be quiet, but with his teacher’s long, thick fingers now moving inside of him with vigor, it was difficult not to make any noise. He didn’t even have the strength to continue to hold himself up, his arms folding in beneath him and his upper body collapsing on the desk with his ass still in the air.

Mr. Bang spat again, a glob of saliva hitting Jeongin’s already insanely wet cunt. The younger drew to the conclusion that Mr. Bang liked it wet and messy, and that turned him on impossibly more. 

“ _Ngh_ … _ah_ — Mr. Bang…” Jeongin started to babble as his teacher’s three fingers drilled him. He didn’t want to cum like this, not a second time before he even got the chance to feel the older’s cock inside him. He sniffled, tears brimming his eyes, “Please…”

“Hm? Please what?” There went his smug tone once again, and Jeongin should’ve been mad, but his brain didn’t have the energy to even process the emotion. He decided to go all out with the begging, voicing out his long time visions.

“Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard, fuck me until I can’t walk. I wanna feel your cock in me, pounding me. Cum inside my fat pussy. Please, my cunt is dripping for you. I need you.”

Silence filled the room as Mr. Bang stilled his fingers inside Jeongin. The younger didn’t dare to move an inch, the sound of his heartbeat in his ears drowning out the already quiet room. He strained his hearing for any sign of movement from his teacher behind him, but to no avail. Maybe he said too much and freaked Mr. Bang out with his crude words? Jeongin’s heart dropped at the thought, but before he could conjure up an apology, a loud, cracking slap to his ass rippled the previous silence. Jeongin yelped out and moaned, _loud_. Thank god the hallways were practically empty during the lunch period, otherwise Mr. Bang would have lost his job and Jeongin would have gotten expelled by now.

“Oh, princess,” Jeongin shuddered at both the new pet name and the large, rough palm rubbing at his now reddening ass, “That doesn’t even scratch the surface of the things I wanna do to you.” Another slap, another moan. “Tying you up, marking up your body, everything in between… but since our time today is limited, I’ll just settle on ruining you now.”

Jeongin caught the waver of Mr. Bang’s voice towards the end, and knowing he was more affected by this than he was letting on, gave Jeongin a few more ounces of confidence. He would pay money to see his teacher’s cock drooling precome, to see his eyes roll back inside his skull as he languidly stroked himself to full hardness. But, he’ll stick to his current position: knees slightly aching on the hardwood desk, chest and cheek pressed against the cold surface, ass up in the air, both his pussy and his hole exposed for Mr. Bang’s eyes only. Yeah, he couldn’t ask for more than this.

Jeongin’s flare of confidence seeped through as he reached behind himself and rubbed his fingers through the wet mess that was his pussy. The younger could feel Mr. Bang’s eyes boring into him, watching him intently as he teased himself, his fingertips now soaked in both his teacher’s spit and his own juices. Jeongin bit back a coy smile before cranking his neck to look at the man behind him. His intuition was right, of course; the older was staring him down like a hawk, his cock hanging hard in his hand that was previously stroking. Jeongin caught his bottom lip between his teeth and spread his pretty pink cunt out with his index and middle finger, putting _everything_ on display. 

“Then please,” the younger spreads his folds even further, staring straight into Mr. Bang’s eyes as a challenge, “ _Ruin me already_.”

Zero time was wasted the moment Jeongin uttered those words. Mr. Bang’s hands were back on the younger’s body in a flash, shoving the fingers on his pussy away. Jeongin released moan after moan as his teacher loomed over him and teased his cockhead over his drooling cunt. He was back to speaking near gibberish, begging and pleading for the older to fuck him.

“Mr. Bang, _please,_ ” Jeongin whined, his goal of getting fucked so close yet out of reach. “I need you, I need—!”

Jeongin’s incessant crying ended in a drawn out sob when finally, _finally_ Mr. Bang inched his cock inside his pussy. He took his time, amid the younger’s horny suffering, until he eventually bottomed out. Both of them groaned at the feeling they’ve been waiting for since the day they met. Jeongin would have believed he was dreaming all of this up if it wasn’t for how real Mr. Bang’s cock felt inside him, how he could feel every ridge and vein against his walls, how this was already the best sex he’s ever had and the teacher hadn’t even moved yet. Jeongin may have had a vivid imagination, but his brain couldn’t possibly replicate something as palpable as this.

The younger’s blissful reverie ended there once Mr. Bang began to move, thrusts shallow and unhurried. Jeongin whined, frustrated.

“Please, faster,” he begged, already breathless and voice airy. Mr. Bang barely listened, his speed only picking up a little bit. An irritated flame of impatience heated up underneath Jeongin’s skin. The older knew they didn’t have much time left, so why was he dragging this out?

“Fucking move already.” Jeongin sneered, “I thought you said you wanna ruin me? Get on with it then, before I get myself off— _Ah_!”

Jeongin’s ‘threatening’ words died in his throat with a cry as Mr. Bang pulled all the way out and rammed his dick back inside. A low, dark chuckle reverberated within Jeongin’s ears between his moans and the now skin slapping thrusts filling the room. 

“You talk too much. Beg too much. Whine too much.” The deeper octave Mr. Bang’s voice took on, sent Jeongin’s head in a mind numbing spin. He enunciated each sentence with a hard hitting thrust, his hands gripping the younger’s hips so tight, Jeongin was sure he’d find finger shaped bruises there in the morning. “Impatient bitch, do you really think you’re in control here?”

Jeongin knew the question was rhetorical, but that didn't stop him from shaking his head no the best he could with his cheek planted on the desk. The teacher acknowledged his answer, surprisingly.

“That’s right. I’m in charge, princess. Don’t _fucking_ forget that.” Mr. Bang stated as flatly as possible, trying to blanket his groans in between his thrusts. He emphasized the curse word with a particularly harsh thrust, leaving Jeongin in a brain melting state of pleasure. At this point, his teacher’s words were traveling through one ear and out the other for Jeongin; he couldn’t think about anything past the big cock drilling into him right now.

It didn’t take long for the inferno in Jeongin’s groin to reignite. Soon, he was moaning at every thrust, his insides ready to explode from ecstasy.

“Mm, ah— _Mr. Bang,_ ‘m gonna cum, please let me cum.” Jeongin’s voice has never reached such a high pitch, but he guessed good dick made your body react in unique ways. He had half a mind to reach down and rub himself to completion alongside his teacher’s large cock, but something about Mr. Bang reminding him of being _in charge_ halted all consideration of putting such plans in motion. 

“You can cum, but I won’t stop.” the teacher deadpanned, his hips snapping forward at an even faster speed now. Jeongin had a high enough sex drive to cum several times in one sitting, so that threat didn’t faze him in the slightest. In fact, it encouraged him to reach his tipping point even sooner. A few more thrusts had Jeongin finally letting go, orgasm rippling through him. His cunt squeezes the older’s cock like a vice as he came so hard, white dots sprinkled in the corners of his vision. 

When Jeongin came to, Mr. Bang remained relentless as he chased his own orgasm, his dominance partially crumbling due to his frequent moans. His thrusts grew sloppier and sloppier by the second, all thoughts of keeping a strategic, organized tempo washed down the drain once Mr. Bang felt his student’s pussy spasming around his rock hard cock. 

“Cum inside, please please please, cum in my pussy, I need it,” Jeongin’s slurred speech, thanks to his tongue now lolled out of his mouth amid his daze, set a brand new blaze in Mr. Bang’s gut. The younger heard his teacher growl behind him before gripping his hips impossibly tight and finishing himself off, treating Jeongin like he was nothing more than a fucktoy for him to use. That split second thought had Jeongin moaning even louder as Mr. Bang thrusted once, twice, three times until he finally coated the younger’s walls with white and a drawn out grunt. Jeongin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the long awaited feeling of his teacher spilling his cum inside him, filling him up to the brim. He could live off this, get drunk off this.

Jeongin was so out of it, he didn't notice Mr. Bang quickly picking him up and turning him around, setting his ass on the table to sit and face him, all the while his dick was still nestled inside his puffy cunt. 

“I wanna see you cum one more time.” Mr. Bang whispers while leaning in, laying sloppy kisses on Jeongin’s face as he resumed his thrusts, now short but impactful. The younger didn’t even have the energy to moan, tiny whimpers escaping him at each thrust. He may have a high sex drive and a quick refractory period, but that didn’t mean he was immune to oversensitivity.

But, when Mr. Bang let him know how much time they had left (five minutes) and asked him with his gravelly voice, “Can you do that for me?”, Jeongin felt more than obligated to nod his head yes. 

The teacher soon pounded into him once more, Jeongin feeling like a ragdoll with how limp his body was against the older’s. He didn’t mind, though, of course he didn't. Not with the hottest teacher in the universe practically begging to see him cum again. This was beyond any of his dreams and fantasies now. 

Quiet, airy cries burned at Jeongin’s lungs as he tried to match his hips with Mr. Bang’s speed, but to no avail. He huffed and resorted to reaching down and furiously rubbing at his clit with his spit slicked fingers, not even asking for permission from the older. He was sure he wouldn’t mind, though. He wanted to see him cum, and cum he shall see. 

“ _Hnng_ , coming, _oh god_ , ‘m coming,” Jeongin breathed out with the last of his oxygen. He didn’t let up the stimulation from his fingers, and neither did Mr. Bang with his thrusts.

“Let go, baby. Cum for me.” The wide grin that flashed on Mr. Bang’s face, punctuated with a particularly harsh thrust, was enough to send Jeongin spiraling again. He nearly screamed once his orgasm hit, his fingers still moving on his clit. He hadn’t realized Mr. Bang pulling out, nor had he realized he was spraying his teacher’s upper torso in his cum. He didn’t realize any of it until several moments later, after nearly blacking out from how hard his final climax was. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to rid any blurriness from his vision. There, he saw just how wet his teacher’s body is, and caught his pussy’s last spurts, two fingers still hovering over his clit. Jeongin gasped once it dawned on him what just occurred, and he moved to apologize despite his blissfully fucked out state, but Mr. Bang beat him to the punch.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you to be a squirter,” he hummed with a smirk gracing his lips again. That word always sounded so jarring to Jeongin’s ears, but hearing it from his teacher’s lips felt different, and he didn’t mind hearing it again. That still didn’t alleviate his mild humiliation, though; Jeongin rarely ever squirts, and when he does, it’s usually when he pushes himself too far while masturbating alone, and he’s left with his own mess to clean up. He’s squirted on one or two of his partners in the past, he doesn’t bother to keep count. He’d rather repress any memory of the event as quickly as possible.

“U-um, sorry for… um… getting you wet.” Jeongin casted his eyes down, away from Mr. Bang’s glowering gaze. It didn’t last long when two fingers gently pushed his chin back up to meet his teacher’s eyes again.

“What are you saying sorry for? It was hot, princess.” Mr. Bang’s fingers trailed up Jeongin’s jawline, his face so close his breath hit the younger’s lips. “If I knew you could squirt, I would have found a way to fuck you much sooner.” 

Jeongin squirmed, feeling hot in his groin again. Mr. Bang noticed and let out a condescending chuckle, Jeongin’s cheeks burning from the wordless degradation. His teacher took one last glance over his body, raking in the boy's entire fucked out being. He watched as his own cum oozed out of the younger's swollen, gaping cunt, drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth, lips smack red and puffy, and eyes far away yet right here at the same time. He was no Picasso, but Mr. Bang was sure he made a masterpiece out of Jeongin today.

“As much as I would like to keep going, we do have to get cleaned up before my next class starts.” Mr. Bang landed a final peck on Jeongin’s lips before moving away, shuffling through his desk drawers and pulling out two hand towels and a water bottle. He quickly wet both and cleaned Jeongin’s body off with one, his own body with the other, Jeongin slightly wincing at the rough material running across his sensitive pussy and nipples. The younger glanced at the clock again. _Thirty seconds._

They rushed to slip their clothes back on and tidy themselves up, making sure all garments weren’t worn inside out or crooked in any way. Right before the warning bell rang, Jeongin turned to Mr. Bang and kisses him hard, as if it would be the last and he was savoring the taste of his lips as a souvenir. Like hell the older would let this boy slip from his grasp before he even got the chance to do what he truly wanted with him. Mr. Bang’s hands on his hips descended to his ass, squeezing and groping for good measure. Jeongin made the executive decision to move away before things got heated again and they got caught, reluctantly nudging his teacher’s hands away from his body. A boyish, timid smile curled at his lips now, staring up at Mr. Bang as if the last hour didn’t just transpire between them. The older was so utterly floored by his swift duality, he almost missed what Jeongin said.

“So, about that A…”

  
  


__

  
  


Jeongin skipped along the sidewalk, humming a made-up, joyous tune to match his current emotions. 

“Can you stop? I hate seeing you happy.” He heard Jisung grumble behind him, walking at a sluggish pace thanks to his last class period of the day being P.E. Jeongin knew his friend didn’t mean it — he was most likely just exhausted of hearing the younger drone on and on about his F turned A, the fixed test happily swinging in his hand. Jisung didn’t ask how he managed it. He didn’t have to, not when he noticed Jeongin’s skirt tag hanging out of the hem, or his dress shirt missing a few buttons. Jisung shook his head at his sex riddled friend, who currently looked like a madman prancing on the pavement to an imaginary song. He scoffed and smiled to himself, knowing he wouldn’t trade him for the world despite his interesting grade raising tactics.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk who will read this but if you ARE reading this then thank you ! pls leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :)


End file.
